


The Portrait of Tim Drake

by RedxRobin



Series: Kyle and Tim [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Drawing, Kyle is a good big brother, One-Sided Crush, Other, Tim is adorkable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Kyle was expecting a lazy day for the first day of summer vacation, turns out he has to babysit Tim Drake for Hal and Barry (who were babysitting for Bruce), and decides to practice drawing on him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan (minor), Connor Hawke/Kyle Rayner (mentioned), Dick Grayson/Wally West (mentioned), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (mentioned)
Series: Kyle and Tim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	The Portrait of Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Just an excuse to put my two of my favs together.

Kyle kinda wanted today to be a lazy Saturday, but it’s turning out not to be that way. First day of summer holidays in L.A., with college and his internship at DC Comics on break was supposed be kinda a relief. Light was peering out from under the curtain of his studio apartment, and too close to his face. Rolling over onto his side, he felt his cheek rub against some thick paper. He opened his eyes and saw the drawing in his sketchbook he was working on late that night, cringing when it came into focus. _Not how I left you last night_ he thought, having thought it was his best yet. It was supposed to be (kinda) a picture of Wally West, a more erotic piece commissioned by himself as a gift for Dick. Guess it’s gonna need a do-over. It was cool in the apartment, air-con blasting across the room, sheets thrown to the side, and wearing a Los Angeles Talons crop top with white briefs, along with one grey sock. Who knows where the other one went. Not totally bothered by the sketchbook pillow, Kyle closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

5 seconds later, his phone started buzzing from an incoming phone call. Sighing, he rolled over and lazily reached over to his bedside table, unplugged the charger to focus on the caller. It was Hal.

“Hey Hal.” Kyle yawned. “What’s up? Bit early?”

“ _It’s 10:43, I don’t wanna know what’s late for you._ ”Hal said, with a bit of a chuckle. 

“Shit, really?” He moved the phone to his face, and it indeed was.

“ _Yeah, anyway. Batman put me and Barry on babysitting duty for his son. But there’s a League emergency, like right now. So you gotta come to Central as soon as possible to look after the kid. And I know you’re great with kids_ "

“Really? Uh, what’s the emergency? I could help-“

“ _No, specific members only kid, sorry- yeah Bear, he’s coming- anyway, just trouble with Mongul you know_ ” replied Hal _“And I trust Guy with kids as far as I can throw him with my own arm, so get that big butt over here asap. We’ll pay_ ”

“Ok ok, I’ll do it, just give me- ah, 15 minutes? Give or take?”

“ _10, no more thanks. Sorry, hubby’s impatient. Please hurry_ ” Hal hung up first and Kyle sighed loudly. 

“Ahh, futuō. _”_ Welp, there goes sleeping and practicing portraits. He stretched out into a dish shape, cracking a few joints, before finally getting up. He walked to the bathroom quickly as he could to wash his face. He looked as tired as he felt, gonna need a coffee soon. He quickly moved (as much as a sleep deprived college student can move) to the wardrobe but found it to be mostly empty. Damn, laundry day that’s right.

Back to the bathroom he goes, to the hamper where he grabbed the most recent denim shorts and button up striped shirt, don’t care if they don’t match. Digging through multiple shirts and underwear to find a close enough of a match to the sock he was wearing to hastily put it on. Putting on the shirt and shorts he found, he fixed his hair and dashed to find his shoes, almost tripping on a sandal. Slipping the shoes on, Kyle grabbed the satchel over his desk chair to put his wallet, keys, phone, his pencil case and the sketchbook he was working on into.

Getting there by plane would take 5 hours at least, so he punched the air above him to change into Green Lantern… only for the ring to repeatedly blink to indicate it’s low energy.

“Crap. Wish these things charged overnight.” he groaned. He leaned on the counter to charge his ring by the emerald lantern sitting next to his toaster, tapping his foot as he could probably feel Barry’s foot doing the same across the country. Once it blinked to finish, Kyle suited up in his green, white and black Green Lantern suit, opened the balcony door and blasted off.

It took him 3 minutes to get there, and another 3 to stop by the quiet Starbucks at the end of the Jordan-Allen household’s street for a caffeine boost. Knocking on the door and powering down, he was answered by Hal, already in his Green Lantern suit minus the mask.

“Kyle, thank god! Barry! He’s here! Come in, make yourself at home.” Kyle stepped into the house. He’d only been in it a couple times, for Green Lantern and Justice League BBQ’s. 

Barry tried to restore the 70’s/80’s aesthetic back into the house he had to buy back, with successful results if you’re a fan. It was cozy at least. Barry zoomed in front of him suddenly, also in his Flash suit minus the cowl. _Damn, it was practically painted on._ _Aaah, stop staring_ Kyle thought.

“Kyle, finally. Great to see you but we don’t have much time.” he said quickly but audibly, grabbing Kyle’s arm and led him to the living room. He could hear sounds from the TV before seeing it, probably the most modern thing he’s seen in the house. On the floor in front of it was a small, dark-haired child, lying on his stomach holding a video game controller as he stared at the cartoonish game.

“Kyle, this is Tim, or Robin. Tim, this is Kyle. He’s going to be looking after you while we’re gone.” the boy, Tim, paused the game and turned his head to face Kyle.

“Hey.” said Kyle softly, giving a light wave.

“H-hey.” replied Tim. His face was incredibly boyish, talk about a babyface. Black hair parted down the middle to hang by the sides, kinda like his own right now. He was obviously blushing as soon as he turned around, the soft voice-crack didn’t help.

“Ok, Tim, be good, but I know you will. Kyle, don’t burn the house down or I’ll kill you. Have fun, goodbye, be back in a Flash!” he pulled the cowl over his head and zoomed out the back door.

“That’s my exit, take care, kids- oh and kid” said Hal, creating the mask over his face "The kid's really sweet and well, kiddish for his age. Treat him well". Hal nodded before glowing up and floating out the same door. 

Kyle watched it until the door shut tight, hearing a “Wowww” from Tim. He turned to see Tim looking at him and where Barry and Hal were, but quickly turned away with wide eyes to continue the game. Kyle moved to sit on the also incredibly dated sofa, to observe.

“Hey, Tim, do you need any snacks or anything?”

“N-no thank y-you”. he replied nervously “I’m good, perfectly good.”

“You don’t have to be scared of me you know, I’m not some psycho babysitter you’d get in Gotham.”

“I kn-know, sorry I’m just shy.” said Tim not looking at him still, still focusing on the game. The game was something cartoony, looked to be at night with a blue person in a blue onesie and a red cape. It looked really familiar to him for some reason.

“What’s the game?” he asked, might as well start a conversation.

“Uh-h, oh! Pajama Sam! It’s one of my favorites, I brought it over.” replied Tim, turning briefly to look at him with a smile. That clicked something. “It’s about a kid who collects items to fight off darkness.”

“Sounds very exciting, I think I’ve played it before but not since I was younger than you, maybe”

“Hmm.” Tim made a noise and leaned forward, obviously super invested in the game. 

Kyle pulled his phone out to scroll through notifications, mainly likes on his Instagram and messages from the Titans group chat, plus a photo message from his boyfriend Connor. Something about his thigh holsters, and judging by the use of particular purple emojis, it wasn’t the time for it. Closing the phone before more thoughts run to his head (and lower), he watched as the Boy Wonder played the game. He was moving quickly through it, but he had a pile of disk containers next to him so there was a bit to go. He loved kids, and Tim was adorable and didn’t seem like the type to crash a house. But he wished he was focusing on improving his art instead (and maybe sleeping). He brought his equipment with him, but it was best to sleep on Wally’s drawing. Wasn’t really the audience for it. He just needed something to practice on. And that something was right in front of him. 

“Hey uh-kiddo? Do you mind if I- uh, draw you?” he asked nervously, he wasn’t sure if the kid liked being drawn.

“D-draw me?” replied Tim turning his head to face Kyle with an eyebrow raised “But why?”

“Just this game isn’t really my age range anymore, and I want to be better at drawing faces.” said Kyle “You don’t have to move, and I don’t have to just sit and watch.”

“But what if I need to pee?” asked Tim innocently, with a bigger blush.

“Do you need to pee?”

“No.”

“Ok cool, excelente!” said Kyle picking up his satchel and getting up, walking over to the sofa chair on the opposite side of Tim, struggling to drag it across even a little. Why did Hal and Barry have to buy really heavy chairs. He turned to see Tim looking at him from the corner of his eye with a small giggle. Fed up, Kyle used the ring to create train rails under the chair to move across diagonally like a minecart, so it was semi facing Tim. Kyle looked at Tim who had the biggest wide-open smile with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Wowww.” Tim gasped. 

Which was surprising since it was such a simple trick, and Kyle was sure Hal would perform greater tricks in front of Tim, but Kyle guessed Timmy was a big fanboy nonetheless, having just noticed the red shirt he was wearing was a Flash shirt. The socks on his feet that were kicking up and down on his butt were green and black for Green Lantern, not to mention his shirt riding up to reveal a Green Lantern underwear waistband. Dios mio, what a dork.

Kyle sat down in the chair as Tim resumed his game, eyes fixed on a screen but occasionally darted back to Kyle rummaging through his bag. He pulled out his sketchbook, along with a pencil and an eraser. He flipped through the pages, looking at his old sketches. Mostly of flowers; he was a regular park visitor, a few seashells and dogs from the beach day last weekend, and a few tries at faces that he definitely doesn’t want to look at again. Especially that Wally one, yeesh.

“Ok kiddo, you don’t have to do anything,” said Kyle flipping to a blank page finally “Just try to stay very still.”

“Okie dokie, Mr. Green Lantern.” replied Tim eagerly “Wait, can I talk?”

“Of course, Tim, talk as much as you’d like.” said Kyle while trying to pick a pencil “I’ll probably do the details of your mouth last.”

“I sometimes like to draw too.” said Tim eagerly with a smile. “But I don’t think I’m thaaaat good.”

“Trust me kiddo, somedays you would certainly would be better than me.” replied Kyle with a laugh. Oh that drawing still hurts. “What do you like to draw?”

“Umm, like my favorite superheroes. I have a whole Nightwing sketchbook.” responded Tim, which made Kyle smile. _Of course the kid was a fanboy of his big brother_ , Kyle thought “But I don’t like them now. I’m more of a photographer.”

“Photography is great, little guy, one over me at least.”

Tim smiled at that, eyes not leaving the screen.

“Yeah, my dad got me into it. I always bring a camera with me everywhere.” Tim said “It’s funny, a Green Lantern as an artist.” 

“Yeah, it is.” replied Kyle, who started sketching the outline of Tim’s head. It was small, like the rest of him. Round at the bottom, a developing jaw, bit of a less round shape as it goes up and over. It was important to sketch lightly in that area so that he can erase it later.

“H-hey, Kyle, Mister Green Lantern?” said Tim suddenly as he kept staring at the screen, trying his best not to move. “W-who’s your favourite superhero?”

“Oh! Well that’s a tough question-”

“Don’t say yourself though!” Tim cut in. “Sorry for interrupting.”

“It’s ok. Just I have a lot of team members and friends who’d be my number one.” Kyle finally got a good replica of Timmy’s nose curve, and did his best to keep the little button tip. Drawing small ellipses for the nostrils, and small curves next to them. 

“Oh ok, top five then?”

“Ok, uhhh. Not including the Green Lantern corps.” Kyle trailed off, trying to think of just five. He hasn’t been Green Lantern for super long, but enough to know a lot. He erased the line for the nose, before starting the neck in its position from lying down. It was pretty simple, two simple curved lines with not much of a hint at an Adam’s Apple “... Probably the Flash-”

“Oh, which one?”

“Uhhh, both, both equally.” deep down it was Wally, but he felt bad for Barry “Then, Green Arrow, aaaand Superman, then Nightwing, then-” _is Red Hood a hero? I don’t know. Say something_ _quick_ “Robin.”

“Me?” Tim turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, but went back when he remembered he wasn’t supposed to move. A bit of hair moved slightly so Kyle stopped the neck and moved to the hair. 

“Y-yes, you’re too cool and cute not to be. Though I only know from your brother” 

“What about dad- I mean, Batman? Is he a favourite?” 

“Yeah, kinda. He’s a bit scary personally” replied Kyle, adding the lines to signify a parting in hair “But he’s fun. Top 10 at least. What about you, uh- niño? Top 5?”

“Oh!… I have a lot of favourites too.” the Boy Wonder’s voice was a bit anxious. 

“I bet, with your “uncles” on your clothes.” Kyle had to point it out with a snicker. Almost done one side of the fringe. 

“Yeah, my Flash shirt and Green Lantern undies- crud, didn’t mean to say that.”

“It’s ok, I noticed. Your shirt rode up.”

“Gahhh!! Don’t look! And don’t make fun of me!” Tim said loudly and stressfully, as he pulled his shorts up, which messed up his fringe in the motion “Sorry! All the other kids at school pick on me for being a dork. I just really really like superheroes and briefs…”

“Woah! Relajarse kiddo. I’m not gonna make fun of you. Batman would kill me.” replied Kyle chuckling as he finished the nose, from memory at least “Besides, I’m a briefs guy too.”

“Woahhh.” said Tim jaw loosening, Kyle could swear there were hearts in his eyes “B-but you’re so cool!”

“Am I? Why thank you, wait hang on.” Kyle got up knelt next to Tim adjusting his head to roughly where it was, followed by fingers adjusting his hair back to where it was “Ok Great, back to where it was.” He went back to his chair and quickly continued the hair, before it changed again. 

“Sorryyyy, but you’re Green Lantern! Well A Green Lantern. But still, you’re really cool!”

“Well, I’m kinda a dork myself, art student isn’t exactly cool points” Kyle replied, trying to get the hair part down perfect “Besides, they’re just comfier and cooler. You got taste”

“And your hair’s like mine, but cooler.” Tim said just as Kyle was wrapping up the other side of the fringe. 

“Yours is cool too. Glad things haven’t really changed when I was a kid. You’re 9 right?”

“14” 

_Wow, really off Kyle. The kid’s older than he looked. Great job._

“Wow, sorry. Got good genes then.” Kyle replied, hoping he didn’t annoy the kid, as he drew the reference lines for the eyes pupils. Bit of an average distance away from each other. 

“I get that often.” said Tim softly “Great when I’m 60, not really at 14.”

“Trust me, people would be wanting to know your secrets well before then.” replied Kyle adding the same two lines for the mouth “Anyway, your top 5?”

“Oh, right! Uhhhh, Nightwing!.... Oracle!... Batgirl!…. Superboy!…. Impulse!… Gah! No I forgot Cassie and Greta, and Cissie, and Dad! And-” 

“Relax, Tim, it’s ok to have a lot of favourites.” Kyle said as he went back to shade the hair. He’d usually have to leave it till last, but it helped make it look complete a little complete. The hair looked good at least. Probably the best yet. 

“My absolute favourite is Robin, i-in general. Robin was the reason why I sought Dad and Dick out for this job. I don’t wanna be anything else.” Tim spoke honestly. 

Kyle smiled at that. Reminded so much of himself. He leaned in close to focus on the eyes, that looked at him from their corners. 

“That’s good kiddo, I feel the same.” said Kyle trying to slowly get the right shape of the eyes. They were kinda big on his face, but soft, caring. A little red from the screen though “You need to close your eyes a bit more, they’ll hurt if you keep looking at the screen.” 

“Sorry...” Tim squinted his face shut, then opened again, then squinted again. Kyle had to snort out a laugh at that. “I wanna put Green Lantern on my list too! Cause, you and uncle Hal are really cool! And you’re really handsome- I mean handy!” 

Kyle, even if it was from a kid, had to hide a blush. He wasn’t exactly used to getting complimented for that wherever it came from, whether it be grandparents, sexy vigilantes or their baby brothers. Now he realised he was a real Robin magnet. 

“Why thank you, Tim. It means a lot.” Kyle finished the irises in both eyes, one on his left more difficult because it was half-hidden. He noticed Tim was redder than ever. “Hey, what’s the matter? It’s not that embarrassing.”

Tim swallowed a bit “Sorry, just I can’t say. You’ll probably hate me.” 

“If it was about calling me handsome, it doesn’t bother me.” replied Kyle softly, shading the area between the nose and eyes “I’m bi, so no judgement here.” He saw Tim’s face lighten up at that. 

“O-oh wow, really? You just keep getting cooler!” the kiddo got really excited. Oh Kyle just had to smile at that “I-I think I am too. I mean... gay. I just can’t get connected to girls, o-on that level.” he was mashing buttons quickly, probably as a stress relief “But my best friend… Conner, I really really like him.” 

“Yeah, I met him. Cool kid. But on the subject, it took me a while to understand too, lost a lot, but I’m a lot happier now than I’ve ever been. I hope you work it out, niño.” He started the eyebrows, deciding to go with the slightly raised thin ones on Timmy’s face at that moment.

“D-do you have a boyfriend?” Tim said probably too quickly, almost a mumble too but audible. His cheeks still red. 

_How do I answer that?_ Kyle thought kinda frantically Do I mention the incredibly new relationship, or the attempted one with his older brother he probably doesn’t like that much? 

“Y-yeah I do, he’s great.” Kyle replied, might as well be honest enough. _Better than saying the one night stands with his older brothers_ “You know, Connor Hawke?“ 

"Oh my gosh! You're dating Connor Hawke!?" Tim eyes widened with an even wider grin "We've met! Oh my gosh, he's so awesome. You're so lucky!" 

"W-why thank you kiddo, it means a lot" replied Kyle stroking the back of his head with his pencil hand "He’s new to dating himself, but he tries. He’s great, w-we’re great.” _Smooth Rayner_

“Uncle Hal and Uncle Barry are really great too! They’re always helping each other out when I’m here. Their smooches are icky though.” 

“Well that’s what happens when you’re married, niño.” Kyle chuckled “People smooch a lot, among other things.” All done with the eyebrows. Judging by the shape of the head on the paper, and where the neck was, he could do a bit of the shirt and arms. May need to take some creative licence with the hand positioning. He kinda wanted to save the mouth for last. 

“Oh, like hand-holding and hugs? I see that too.” Tim replied with a smile 

“Yeah, you can say that too.” said Kyle chuckling, slowly drawing the neck of the Flash shirt Tim was wearing, hanging a bit off his neck. His neck followed down to broad shoulders, well relatively broad for his size. He was a very slim kid. 

“I see my big brother, uh, Dick and the Flash do that too.” Tim added, still retaining the smile and occasionally screwing up his face “Wally Flash, I mean. Uncle Barry Flash is with Hal.”

“I’m aware, Tim. Me and the Titans hang out sometimes and they’re usually together.” replied Kyle adding sleeves that floated outwards from the kid’s toned arms “Hopefully we see the same with Young Justice with you and Superboy.” 

“I-I w-wish.” Tim replied before swallowing a breath before continuing the game. 

Kyle finished the shoulders, sleeves and arms up to the wrist. They were supposed to be in the position of Tim holding the game controller, with his elbows on the carpet floor. Kyle always struggled with hands, pretty much every artist he’s met either hate them too or are the greatest hand artists ever. Hence why he’d rather be a comic book artist, or at least a portrait bust artist. Shouldn’t be too hard as they are now; thumbs on the controller, index finger around the back and the other three plus his left index mostly hidden. 

“What makes you say that?” said Kyle, in the midst of his thought process. 

“He’s just, or I just- don’t seem like his type.” 

“What do you mean? I think you’re cute enough personally.” Tim’s fingers were easier to draw than Kyle thought, he was blasting through it. 

“That’s the thing!” Tim said loudly, a little distress in the voice “He probably doesn’t want some small dorky boy, who’s “cute” and is obsessed with superheroes and wears tighty whities, he’d want a hot supermodel with big muscles” 

“Hey, you don’t know if you try, worked for me” replied Kyle. successfully putting in enough lines for the fingers and slightly bruised knuckles “And if he doesn’t want you, then hey. His loss.”

“I guess you’re right…” Tim resumed the game. 

Kyle looked at the drawing. Minus the mouth, it looked pretty good. Like really good. He was aiming for a more outline approach to the drawing, with only the hair. eyebrows and nostrils fully shaded. 

“Ok, Tim, everything’s almost done, just gotta do your mouth.” said Kyle to which Tim smiled so tight he squinted his eyes “So I’m gonna need to hold a smile.”

“Like this?” Tim turned with a big toothy grin, big dimples on each side of his mouth. 

“Haha, no no, niño. Like maybe like a side smirk, I’m better at closed mouths.” replied Kyle shaking his head. Dios mio, this kid is too much. 

Tim did what he was told and closed his mouth and smirked but opened it again. “Wait, before you do it. H-how did you become a Green Lantern?” he closed his mouth up again. 

“Well, that’s a bit of a story, not that exciting really.” Kyle said following the two indicated lines he put earlier.“I was outside a nightclub on a random night, and a Guardian of the Universe Ganthet, gave me a ring out of pure chance to save the universe from a really bad time in your “uncle” Hal’s life.” _Sugarcoating would have to do_. The lips weren’t that difficult, Tim’s bottom lip was a bit more thicker and the top had an odd curve in the centre. “It was either me, or the homeless guy. And I’m so glad it was me.” a little shading under the bottom lip to indicate a chin, then little curves between the nose and top lip, little shading between the lips and the edges, and…

“Done!” 

“Wait, it is?” said Tim with a wide open smile “Can I see please?” 

Kyle looked over the drawing first, it was his best portrait yet. But that’s not really saying something. It was realistic, accurate yet with a comic book spin. He got up to kneel on the ground, turning the sketchbook so Tim could see. 

“It may be a little rusty but-”

“It’s amazing! Wow! You’re so good, Mister Green Lantern!” he replied in utter awe. He got up and wrapped his arms around Kyle in a hug, throwing his entire body weight at him “Thank you! Thank you!”

“You’re so welcome, and thank you so much, Tim. It really means a lot.” Kyle said hugging back tightly, before Tim pulled out of the hug and sat back down. Kyle turned the book back to himself, and signed it in his signature on the bottom “I’ll be sure to make a copy to keep, and you get the original.”

“Thank you, you’re the best!” Tim said before his face suddenly went a bit shy “Uh- um, sorry, I have a question.” 

“Sure, fire away.” How could he resist that voice? 

“Just I was listening to your story a-and, c-can you show me your c-costume?”

“Absolutely, Timmy.” Kyle said with a grin as he stood up.

“And with the oath!” Tim chimed in quickly “Sorry, Uncle Hal does it every time.”

“Oh- okie dokie amigo.” laughed Kyle, this kid’s gonna get his dorky socks blown off “ _In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. To all those who worship evil’s might, beware my power. Green Lantern’s Light!_ ” With a flash, his suit apparated onto his body with a glowly green aura around him as he floated above the floor. Tim looked 2 seconds away from fainting by the time Kyle floated back down and the aura disappearing. 

“Wowwwwwww.” was all Tim could say as he sat back on the floor on his elbows. He had not closed his eyes since he had asked the question, his eyeballs darting around like he was dizzy. After a couple seconds, Tim’s eyes focused on the mask covering Kyle’s face, dropping to the Green Lantern Corps emblem on his left side of his chest, before going lower down past his abs, until his eyes widened, breathing hitched and face reddened. 

_Ok, time to kneel down before I accidentally kill this baby gay._ “So uh, everything you thought it’d be?” Kyle asked the clearly embarrassed boy. It was obvious he wanted to see the suit not just for fanboy reasons. 

“Uh-uh, I-I really really like it!” He replied. He got up and ran his hand over Kyle’s bicep, feeling the tight material all the way to the emblem on his chest. He moved his hands up to feel the mask. “It’s a lot different from Uncle Hal’s.”

“Yeah, originally people got us mixed up.” said Kyle removing his mask “So my ex-girlfr-” _Alex... I’m sorry_ “my ex-girlfriend, w-when I was closeted said I should be my own man. So I did.” 

“Well, I think it works.” Tim replied, not at all bothered by Kyle’s change in tone, before leaning in to whisper “ _Don’t tell Uncle Hal, but I like your suit better._ ” 

Kyle snickered at that, barely even a day and he’s made an impact. “You got taste, niño, Hal’s suit is cool too.”

“Yeah, it is. Oh! I should show you my suit sometime!” Tim said excitedly “If only I didn’t leave it in Gotham. You should come to Gotham, I know dad’s not too keen on other heroes there and it’s a scary place, but I wanna show you!”

“I’ll be happy to see it, I’ve seen pictures and it looks super cool. I need to catch up with Dick anyway to if he’s home.” Tim gleamed at this. 

“Yes! Sweet! I’ll let Dickie know as soon as I ca- Uncle Barry! Uncle Hal! You’re back!” 

At that moment, Barry and Hal both walked into the living room, both still in full costume, both a little dirty from battle. Tim got up and ran over to them and hug them, once again throwing his entire body weight at them. 

“That was fast.” said Kyle standing up “It’s not even noon yet” 

“Yeah, Mongul’s in the Phantom Zone finally.” said Barry as Hal ruffled Timmy’s hair “Not much property damage, but hey, nothing I can’t fix in a flash.”

“You were waiting to say that weren’t you? You dork.” said Hal smirking “So what did you kids get up to while I we were ragdolls?- ow”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Barry cut in after a light smack. 

“Oh, well Timmy played games for a bit, and I drew Timmy a drawing.” replied Kyle with a smile 

“Here it is!” said Timmy while running over to the drawing on the floor and bringing it over “It’s so good!”

“Wow kid, you’ve improved a lot since the last time I’ve seen your art.”

“But you said it was good then!” Kyle was flabbergasted, Hal was always a big fan. At least he said once. 

“Yeah, half-true. But this is another level.” Hal replied snickering as he analysed the drawing. 

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re in costume, Kyle” said Barry, with arms crossed “Am I to assume there was some whacky adventure while we were away?” 

“No, no. Not at all Barry, Mr. Allen-Jordan, sir.” Kyle said sheepishly, he kinda wished there was. But a hug from Timmy was worth it.

“I believe you, I hope.” replied Barry 

“Easy on the kid, honey, I know you’re stressed.” said Hal as Barry lead Tim to the kitchen, Hal turned to Kyle “Hey sorry, he’s in a mood today, little impatient and Mongul didn’t help. I’ll help him relax when the kid’s asleep- anyway, thank you so much for coming on such short notice.” 

“Oh, no problem. Always happy to help. I at least improved my drawing, and I got a new friend.” replied Kyle with a smile, turning to Tim in the kitchen with Barry at the fridge, who waved at him. 

“I’m glad, I probably should let you get back to L.A., you must be busy.” 

“Well, I-” Kyle started but felt arms clamped to his waist. He looked down and it was Tim with puppy dog eyes. 

“Please don’t go Kyle! We were having so much fun together!” it was almost a whine “Please...” Kyle looked at Hal and Barry, who’d grown a familiar smile.

“Well, I was just gonna say I’m not busy at all, other than laundry.” he said, remembering underneath he’s still in day old briefs and who knows how old shirt and shorts “So I could stay a bit longer”

“Yay! We can finish Pajama Sam together!” Tim said excitedly, before grabbing Kyle’s arm and leading him in front of the tv again. Kyle gave a shrug to Hal and Barry who were snickering. 

“Lunch isn’t too far away guys!” yelled Barry as they sat down across the room. 

“Let the kids have their fun, and _we_ can have ours…” Hal said coming over to the kitchen, out of the corner of Kyle’s eye. 

“Watch that hand, Harold, you need a shower.” Barry said, swatting the hand on his butt as he fixed the leftover pasta. 

“More like we need a shower.” Hal replied, bouncing his eyebrows up and down. 

Barry smirked and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the kitchen. They passed by the living room with Kyle on the controller on the floor, and Tim resting his chin on his head behind him. 

“Hey, we’re just going to have a shower, then lunch will be ready” said Barry walking up the stairs “Don’t start a fire”

“We won’t!” said Kyle and Tim together. 

“Jinx!” said Tim, with Kyle bursting into laughter. Tim got up and walked to get the sketchbook. As he brought it over, he started shuffling through the pages, and stopped at one. ‘Hey, Kyle? Who’s this?” Kyle turned to see Tim with the page of the Wally picture. 

_Oh, mierda._


End file.
